


I'm Only Returning Your Coat

by dietplainlite



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Adlock, Drabble, F/M, Sherene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 14:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dietplainlite/pseuds/dietplainlite





	I'm Only Returning Your Coat

_Must de Cartier_. He had identified it when she had walked into the room, before he had seen her and all of her moonstone skin. And since there had been nothing between her skin and his coat, that scent permeated it. For days when he put it on, took it off, or moved the right way, there would be that bright green fragrance, underscored by vanilla and the faint smell of her adrenaline soaked sweat (and something more delicate) until finally it blended with his own and on a particularly warm day he dropped the coat off at the cleaner’s.


End file.
